Power Unleashed
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: With her Nakama under attack for her sake, Lucy suddenly feels something. And her power unleashes. Really lame summary, but if you are annoyed of Lucy being so weak, read this! Oneshot, with a tiny bit of NaLu at the end.


**Yay! First Fairy Tail fic. I have had this idea for some time, but I was too lazy to post it . Yes, the title is stupid. Sue me.**

**I just get very annoyed cause I like Lucy, but she's so weak, and I like Celestial Magic. So I decided to try something different. This is before the Seven Year Gap/ S-mage exam, but after Edolas. Hope you like. And, yes, there is some Gruvia, and NaLu (at the end), if you squint and look. Also, I know that when this happened with Phantom(ish), but this is different… somehow . Just read it :D **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, probably never**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

We took this mission, about a week ago. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Juvia (for some reason), and I. After a crazy chase after a crazy criminal, we finally caught up… to his boss. Not realizing that we had walked into a trap, for _me, _we (as in Natsu, of course) challenged him, not realizing how strong the boss, a lady named Akuma. Everyone got in front of me, refusing to give me up, just like when Phantom attacked. Except Akuma seemed unbeatable. Everyone else was covered in wounds and blood (except me—I had absolutely no wounds at all), while Akuma had one wound on her cheek, where Natsu managed to hit her. Not even Erza. We had no idea on her magic, which seemed to release waves or pulses of black magic, that injured everyone heavily, while also being able to attack one of my Nakama during it. Everyone had been hit so far, except me. They took turns to shield me.

Akuma suddenly released another wave of her magic, and then lunged for me. Natsu and Wendy blocked, and feel across the floor. Juvia was in Gray's arms, and everyone else was laying on the floor.

"Here I though Fairy Tail was _strong, _but I was apparently very wrong." Natsu clenched his fist, but made no attempt to attack her. That was how warn out everyone was. I couldn't take it anymore.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped over everyone, ignoring their whimpers of protest, probably thinking that I would give myself up to the enemy. Instead I took out my keys, and held them in front of me.

"Open Gate of

Aquarius (There happened to be a convenient pool of water on the floor, from Juvia's attack)  
Taurus  
Cancer  
Virgo  
Sagittarius  
Leo  
Gemini  
Aries  
Scorpio  
Capricorn  
Plue or Nikora  
Horologium  
Lyra  
Crux  
Pyxis (the compass)" **(A/N: I know, she does that weird saying for each one. 'Like Gate of the Lion, Leo,'** **or something. I figured that it would take too long)**

Every single one of my spirits came out, but I frowned. I could only let in the thought of how I was letting others sacrifice themselves for I before the pain hit.

I immediately feel to my knees, and screamed. I felt as though I had jumped into a pool of acid, only times a hundred. But I won't let go. I pushed on, refusing to be weak little Lucy, who relied on her Nakama to save her. No I would protect to my Nakama. I registered through my tears on how hard all my Celestial Sprits where trying. Leo was right up in Akuma's face, while Virgo went underground, and tried to attack from there. Plue was doing this weird dance, but had stationed himself in front of me.

It wasn't enough. Akuma released another of dark magic, and all of them feel on the floor, filled with wounds. She lunged at Capricorn, who screamed, and disappeared. This wasn't going to work. I screamed again, a mixture of agony and anger all in one. I felt nothing then, and my vision went black, but it seemed like I had been taken to some black void.

Suddenly I saw the figure of someone I had only seen once before. The Celestial King. "You have found the answer, as I guessed before. Continue onwards, and feel the ultimate Celestial Power."

Light engulfed my vision, then was suddenly gone. I looked down to see that I was floating in air, and black and gold mist was erupting from my body. Everyone stopped fighting, confused expressions on their faces, except for Leo, who whispered "It can't be." This joyous feeling filled me. Was this how Natsu, or Erza, or Gray felt? This strong power? No wonder Natsu always wanted to fight. It felt truly amazing.

I raised my hands to the air, screamed, "YOU WILL NEVER HARM FAIRY TAIL AGAIN. I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT." With the last work, the black and gold mist responded to my will, and shot Akuma down. She quickly got up, and tried releasing another dark pulse, but it came out laggard. What little did come out, I stopped, by somehow sucking it in, and releasing it to hit her. She screamed, but I was far from down. "Celestial Mages final attack! Halo of stars!" The words flew out of my mouth, but I had no idea what they meant. I didn't care. All I cared about was protecting my Nakama, my spririts, all of my friends.

The black and gold mist was still coming out of my body, deadly and unstoppable. Akuma fell to the ground, paralyzed. She look in worse shape than my Nakama, who were gaping at me. I ignored them. "You touch Fairy Tail again, and just see what happens," I threatened. "Spread the word—any Nakama who are hurt will have to face me."

"Who… who are you?" Akuma finally managed.

I laughed. "Lucy Heartfilia, who else?" She stared at me, a complete loss of words. Somehow managing to get up, she ran, although it looked more like she was limping very fast. All my spirits where still out (Capicorn came back), but I felt no pain. "Lucy, what you just did—" Leo started.

"Not now, Leo. I need to tend to my Nakama." Turing to my spirits, I added, "You can leave for the Celestial World, if you want. Don't worry, I won't summon you for a long time." They all disappeared, except Virgo (who managed to dodge Akuma's hits, being underground), and Leo, who faithfully stayed behind. We tended to my Nakama. My new Celestial Powers seemed to not only be extremely powerful, they helped me heal everyone. I healed Wendy first, who began helping me. Eventually everyone was in tip-top shape, despite what they had suffered.

* * *

*Later, back in Fairy Tail*

"Lu-Chan," and excited Levy called, while waving to me. It had been a day since we returned, and mostly everyone was asleep, except for Gray, Erza, and of course, Natsu. "I figured it out!" I had asked Levy to look up what had happened, since I couldn't seem to find any book over it. She came over to the table Natu, Gray, Erza, and I where sharing, and slammed a book onto the table. "Read," Levy instructed. I looked down, but saw it was in some language I couldn't read. "Levy, I can't read this."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot," she said with a giggle. "Anyways, it basically says that the most powerful, yet kind Celestial Mage will have something called 'Celestial Attack.' It is rarely given, and happens about once every hundred years, only given to… well, the strongest and kindest Celestial Mage. While one obtains, it, no one else can. You will have this power till you are dead. It also says that you will get the Celestial King's key."

I absorbed the information, then shook my head. "Levy-chan, I didn't get his key. He just said, 'You have found the answer, as I guessed before. Continue onwards, and feel the ultimate Celestial Power.' Nowhere in there did he give me his key. I didn't even know that he had a key."

"That's where you're wrong," a voice said in my ear, and I screamed. Leo stood behind me, laughing at my expression. Recovering, I quickly asked him what he meant. "I talked to the Celestial King, who gave me his key to deliver to you. Here," he said, and threw me something. I caught it, and in my hands was a key. It was a black and gold color, and had the Celestial King's face on it.

"No way…" I said, trembling, but it was drowned out by Levy's "Go, Lu-Chan," and Natsu's "Awesome! Fight me!" Erza and Gray both smiled and said "Knew you had it in you all along." I attached the key to my key holder.

* * *

*Later, at Lucy's apartment*

I sighed, thinking about the events that had occurred earlier. Already the rumors were spreading of me, and people being looking at me with a mixture of weariness, and awe. "Luccccy!" I heard Natsu call, and then he was on my bed. I screamed.

"Natsu, how many times have I told you not to come here. Honestly, sometimes I wonder." He just smiled.

"Cool thing, right? You being, like, the ultimate Celestial Mage. Fight me!" He said, then got up and took a fighting stance.

"Natsu, this is my home. I am not going to fight you… now, and you are going to sit." He obediently sat, but looked put out. I laughed.

"But… I was pretty uncool, wasn't I?" Natsu asked. I gaped at him in confusion. When did Natsu care about… anything really, besides his Nakama and fighting people. "I mean, what dragon can't protect his Princess properly?"

I raised my eyebrow. "I didn't, no, don't mind. And since when was it a dragon? Aren't you supposed to be my prince, or knight in shining armor?"

"Knights and princes are overrated. Anyway, dragons are awesome, and I'm awesome, so it makes sense." He nodded several times, as if that settled the matter. I laughed, and pulled him into a hug.

"You make a very good dragon," I said.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it :). Just letting you know, "Akuma," means "Demon" so that is why I choose that name. Liked it? Please review!**


End file.
